duofranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Game
Christmas Game is the first half of the Schooled finale event which features on the aftermath of the No Man’s Land incident. Cast * Chloë Mortez as Carrie White/Rescue, Mrs. Courageous’ time-displaced younger self who becomes the sole known recruit of the Myles Bots. * Connor Del Rio as Forky, the formerly-MIA leader of the Resistance who had escaped his life as trash in order to avenge Bonnie Anderson’s murder and save the world from the Grizzly Empire. * Jackson A Dunn as Rex Dangervest, the BND leader who defected when realizing the Grizzly Empire’s deception and lies. * Sean Giambrone as Bendy, an energetic ink-controlling entity who is revealed as a robed figure who was seen in the beginning of Schooled. Being briefly killed by the Empire, he is subsequently resurrected in colorization. * Ronni Hawk as Queen of Mean, a magical witch-human mix whose limelight song is used in a reality-displaced Perry the Platypus’ descent into evil and madness. * Madison Hu as Aurora, the team’s fifth member who joined the team moments before a festival opening ceremony and eventually became the second known rainbow butterfly unicorn kitty in all of Mythlandia not long after. * Jace Norman as Beast Boy, the man responsible for the No Man’s Land incident who is willing to atone for this and Nick Wilde’s betrayal. * Kwesi Boayke as Darwin Watterson, the son of the late Darwin Watterson who loses his best friend after a suicide goes horribly right and learns to be more independent after the Wattersons are presumably killed. * John Oliver as Zazu, a faux conspirator who defects from Simba’s royal family after seeing Simba for the vengeful liar he really is. ** Ethan Wacker as Zazu post-voice change. * Scott Menville as Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans and an indirect major factor to the No Man’s Land’s creation. * Chris Hemsworth as Thor, an Avenger who is one of the characters killed in the battle against the Empire. * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis Loughran, the owner of Mr. Tinkles (who is a major factor in the Pound Puppies becoming villains), the son of Mavis Dracula and Johnny Loughran and a new recruit of the Myles Bots who is enlisted in the group. ** Jaeden Martell as Dennis post-voice change. * Christian Bale as Gregory Marshall/John Connor, the youngest of the entire Delightful extended family, the son of former Grizzly Empire pawn Emma Marshall and her warming husband Rick Marshall and the newest Resistance member after being turned into a ”resistance fighter”. * Rob Tinkler as Zach Delightful, the akumatized ex-protagonist and survivor of Linden City’s corruption. * Camille Hyde as Naomi Davenport, the daughter of the late Donald and Tasha Davenport. * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob, the best friend of Mavis Dracula. * Max Casella as Tip, a cocky penguin. * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, an evil spy for the Empire who is prejudiced against prey and anybody beneath the strongest. * Josh Gad as Chuck, one of Zachary’s ex-best friends and a survivor of the No Man’s Land incident. He is killed in battle against the Church of Corruption. * Roland Kickinger as T-Rip, the brutish and malicious human half of the Witch who desires to get revenge on the Resistance for his karmic defeat. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a sarcastic griffon who wants to aid Bunnyshy in her attempts to defeat the Empire for good. * Andy Bean as Stan Uris, one of the Losers who have faced against It and is determined to help the Resistance in order to clear Captain Man and Kid Danger’s names and prove they are not It. * Andy Richter as Mort, a hardcore mouse lemur who is always made a pawn in the Empire’s mind games due to his infamous first meeting with Alakay (a villain for the series). * Eric Idle as Waddlesworth, a delusional macaw who is used alongside his master as a scapegoat to feign Zachary’s permanent erasure from existence and incite the extinction of humanity for good. * Vanessa Marshall as Gamora, one of the three rebels to fight against the Empire (alongside Zachary and Thomas) and a native from the Soulworld after being placed there in a sacrifice. * AFewGoodFilms as Thomas Wayne, one of the three rebels to fight against the Empire (alongside Zachary and Gamora) and a survivor of the Flashpoint timeline. * Grey Griffin as Flicker, a flashlight and new recruit of the Handy Manny crew who is now the sole survivor of said crew after they are among the casualty list during an ice ambush.